Jacks Punishment
by americaplusengland
Summary: Jack is going through a bad time with stress and hormones. He has been doing some bad things, like rude things to his fellows guardians. It's up o Bunny to make sure this little trouble maker is kept on the line. *CONTAINS SPANKING AND A SMALL BIT OF A PARING, JACKRABBIT!*
1. Chapter 1

Jack frost. Jack frigging frost. The most annoying and childish spirit you could ever met. Jack frost. Jack was an annoying and childish spirit. WAS. Lately he had been becoming more strung out and serious. At first it wasn't so bad. It was nice to see him taking his job with a serious view. Again, WAS.

At the start it was nice to see him become a little bit more guardian like but when he started to get into sudden outburst of violence and anger, the big four knew something was up. Not only was he getting more violent he was becoming more intolerant of the other guardians. He actually yelled at Tooth for touching him and then he slapped Sandy when he took one of his tiny naps when they had a meeting and no one was talking to him. He even dared to crash one of Norths ice sculptures when he left the room. To Bunny it was push down both of his giant eggs golems.

The guardians did not like this new version of their youngest guardian.

After about a month of suffering the abuse and not being able to see the spirit smile or even laugh was all they could take. One night during one of James most snow filled blizzard the big four, Tooth, North, Bunny, and Sandy, decided to have a meeting about Jack. It was once more held in Norths castle.

North was of course the first one to arrive at the globe room being it was his place. North, unlike every one else, was going under a lot of stress. Jack was like his son and he had no idea how to go about this sort of situation. ' could it be a hormone thing?' he asked himself as he stroked his beard. He leaned against the control panel, thinking. He was very worried about him and so were the others. ' what could be leading him like this? Could it be...pitch?' that thought gave a shiver up his spine. Just the thought of Pitch driving his ideal son like that made his belly feel bad. Mad bad.

North was so into thought that he didn't even notice that Bunny had come in complaining about the cold. He came in running on all fours to the fire place, dodging the yetis and elves. He even narrowly escaped a crash with a few elves messing with cookies. "Oi, North!" he called out as he finally made a last jump next to the fire. "North!" he called out again as he rubbed his feet next to the fire.

North jumped at his companion. "Bunny don't scare me like that!" he said as he gave a jolly laugh that he hasn't down in a long time. Bunny just rolled his eyes as he saw his buddy come over with wide arms. Bunny hoped that he-oof. Too late. Bunny was in a death hug. He was no match for his strength and just went with it till he heard the familiar sound of a airplane engine. North finally stopped hugging his friend and looked up.

Sandy had been riding around in his airplane. He flew around the globe a few moments before he made a soft landing, causing a few elves to catch a drift of the sand and fall asleep. Sandy made a face of ' oops'. North just laughed again, walking over to his friend. Sandy proofed a sand in the air above his head the shape of jake and then a flipped table. Hat was the latest incident. Bunnies comment went too far and he got pissed.

North nodded to his friend. " yes my friend we are" he said as he soon heard the sound of chatter about teeth and sectors and quarters and of course the squeak of flossing. Tooth was hear. She came right through the window with about six or seven mini fairies and her spot on fairy chef, Baby Tooth. North gave a wide smile to her as well.

" welcome my friend." he said to his female companion. Tooth waved back and gave North a big hug. " Hello North" he said as he gave a hum. North looked around the room and nodded. Now it was down to business. He clapped his hands and everyone stopped talking. Time to get down to it. North went next to the grand fire place.

It was handcrafted by the finest Russian and Swedish craftsmen around. There was intentions of flowers and a small town. There was a Christmas tree in the middle with light bulbs shapes carve in. The fire below brought the picture to life, reminding him of many of his old villages as a young boy, before Santa.

He sat down in his chair, which was a red velvet chair where the back was taller than him and it sunk down on the bottom. Bunny was always amazed about how it could still with stand his weight. Tooth and sandy flew over, sand sitting in a sand chair, similar to Norths, while bunny sat on the green couch fit for two. Tooth sat next to him.

North sighed. "comrades, I've called you here today to talk about Jack." A sudden string pulled at everyone's heart. "we must do something with him. We need to know what makes him like this." Bunny was the first to comment. " someone needs to teach that bloody fool how ta act around people. " He said as he flung his finger at North. North nodded to him. "I do agree with Bunny but I want to know why" the gang was quiet for a moment.

Tooth spoke. " do you think we pushed him too hard?" Sandy shook his head. A picture of a lot of snow appeared above his head. "I don't know Sandy. Maybe he is over worked. Bringing winter is a big thing and the most used weather there could be.". Tooth said as he knew what the pictures meant. Bunny was getting a little rung up. " he's not gettin' out of this without some sort of punishment, right north?" Bunny asked the other holiday spirit. As much as it pained him he shook his head. " Jack is going to have to suffer the punishment of being rude but.." he sigh and rubbed his temple. "I fear this job could be too much for him. Maybe...maybe he isn't ready for this sort of thing just yet. Could it be too much of a burden?" the gang stared at him. " what are you talking about?" asked Tooth who was stroked.

Bunny had to step in this time. " he proved himself at the battle with Pitch-" " yes, that is it. It was only for two days and won. Maybe he feels like he has to live up to that. Maybe he feels like he has to live to that and stay like that to be up here with us." the gang was quiet for a long time. "maybe be you're right" Bunny said sadly.

" YOU BACKSTABBING JERKS!"

The whole gang was shocked by the sudden noise. They rose to their feet in a defensive way. Jack frost. Jack frost the annoying, childish spirit was right there. Jack had come here when he had been walking around burgess and not a single dream line was in sight. He got worried and came here to tell the others. That's when Jack frost. Jack frost saw the others talking about him. The worst part being that he only heard the word / burden/ and / not fit for the job before his heart started racing. It blocked out the rest of his hearing to hear anything else.

He stayed in the window for the longest time just staring that them. " SO THAT'S IT! YOU HAVE NOTHING ELSE TO SAY TO ME! HUH! OR IS THAT ALL YOU EVER THINK ABOUT ME!" He yelled at him like a mad dog. He felt tears threaten to leave his eyes. His voice started to be quieter now. " you don't think I'm fit for the job than fine...I'll just be out of your hair for good. " he was just about to jump off when he found one of the guardians grab his ankle. Of course it had to be bunny. " now you listen here you bloody show pony."

" NO YOU" he yelled back as he kicked him in the face to let go of him. " I don't wanna hear none of your shit!" that was the first time he had ever hear Jack curse. Jack was so strung up he didn't know what the say so he was going to do an action. " I hope you live snow and dead flowers in your warren bunny!" he galled in a voice not to loud but loud enough and flew off tot he warren.

" yup...totally stress." Tooth said as she agreed to the stress comment. North shook his head and Sandy had his mouth wide open. Bunny laid on the floor, rubbing the spot where jack had hit him in the face. He then heard /warren/ and /dead flowers/

He ran off to protect his warren and maybe show that bloody show pony a lesson or too. He ran off to protect his warren from Jack frost. The annoying and childish spirit.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack frost went flying straight into the warren, knocking over the giant eggs and then shooting his ice everywhere, just so pissed off. He went off on the river of color, freezing it in his tracks. He watched his beautiful ice cover the rive which dyed the millions of eggs. Then he went around to his color flowers and then froze the ground it was planted on. The flowers froze in their place. Jack went as far as picking one and picking off its pelts, he destroyed that poor thing.

Jack left that area. ( don't worry, these are magic flowers, they fix themselves up...but it takes time. Now don't cry - hands hanky-) He had to hit every place in that warren. He froze up the tunnels to the contents, making a thick layer of ice around the entrance. He stopped the eggs in their tracks, freezing their legs. It soon started to snow. He wasn't done yet.

He searched high and low, in and out for that one place. That one place where he knew it would hit the hardest. He then soon found it up on the horizon. There on a tall and narrow hill top stood proudly a tree but now just any tree. The first tree to ever grow in the warren. It was not big and bulgy. It did not had lights on it or signs. It was just a tree on a hill. This was the place. He was going to make sure stayed frozen.

He flew over to it. This was going to take him some time.

On Bunnies side, he was racing at time breaking speed. He flew past his tunnels so fast he almost didn't see his main entrance blocked. He stopped in his tracks, about an inch away from it. He could just feel the cold inside. He wasn't happy at it. He then tapped his huge foot on the ground twice and the ground went away and down bunny went to the other side.

His heart stopped as he say what happened to his beautiful warren. Nothing but cold and bitterness. Thank god the snow hadn't been horrible. Only a light layer, able to see the grass, of snow covered the ground. He looked around. He felt like he was going to cry right then and there. He was the guardian of hope and his hope was crushed right there.

He say his beautiful eaglets struggling to get free and he saw his golems trying so hard to get up and protect the warren. He moved about to the golems and helped them up. Once he got one up they were good on their own. He then moved to his eaglets and one by one, fast but carefully, he pulled them out of the ground. They were squeaking madly.

" I know, I know my beautiful googies" he said as he then saw a few crowd an object on the ground. Oh no. He went over to them and his nose and ears started to twitch from the cold. His heart raced at the sight of one of s flowers, pulled and mauled to death. He gently picked up the flower and sung a specific song only the Pooka kind knew.

"flower gleam and bright,

Give me back the color,

Give me back the light,

Hope will soon beat them all,

so don't leave us, at all"

A small light accrued and the flower was soon put back together but obviously tired. He saw his entire army of flowers frozen and his color pond. That kid was going to pay for it. He was going to pay for it big time. He told what the eggless to do and went over to the golems.

" where did he go?" he said sternly. They turned to the flying object to the far west. His worst fear came to life. Shit. He went running, faster than before. Faster than a bullet train. Faster than a speeding bullet. And totally faster than any bunny.

Jack had made it there first of course. He didn't want to freeze the tree just yet. He wanted to look at it first. "why do you like such a stupid tree?" he said to himself as he looked around more. It was pink flowers covering the base of the tree. It leaned over on side to provide a lot of shade and it sure had a nice view. Hell even a cool breeze. He could see some carvings on the tree in the Pookas original handwriting. " you need hand writing lessons"

Bunny heard that statement and couldn't help but scuff at him. He then pounced on the teenager and pinned him down to the ground, knocking the staff out of reach. It was about a foot away from him and he held both hands tightly against his head. "what the hell is wrong with you!"

Jack was so startled that he didn't even had time to respond to the scuff before being pounced on. He looked up at him and he could feel tears once again threaten to fall but he hid it behind a mean look. "I'm getting fucking revenge you...you KANGAROO!" he spat at him as he tried hard to get out of the grip. "let go of ME!" jack pronounced to him.

"no friggin way, mate" he said as he then called his tiny minions of eggs to guard the staff next to the tree. He nodded to them and then swung his victim over his shoulder. " you are getting what you deserve you bloody show pony" he said as he then darted away from the tree. He didn't want his ancestors to see him beat a kid in front of them. So disrespectful. Instead he was hopping fast to his tiny home in the heart of the warren. He was holding tight the the struggling kid. He was freaking out that he didn't have his staff but he deserved it. No powers to let him escape his punishment.

Bunny slowed down at the entrance and now Jack was kicking his legs on his chest. He was lucky he had a thick skin. "you stupid, stupid, stupid kangaroo! Let the fuck go of me!" he was still struggling hard against him even against the odds. That was also a trait he loved and hated about him. " oh shut up!" he said as he gave a taste of his further punishment. He gave him a hard slap on the ass, causing an ow and a jump from the boy.

"HEY don't do that! That hurts!" Jack said as he tried hard not to see the future. He was doomed.

Bunny finally went through the house and went over to living room. The living room was filled with big chairs, just the size for bunnies kind. Maybe about four of them and one big couch. There was a coffee table right next to the couch with paint brushes on it. In the right was a big fireplace, similar to Norths but more...Eastery...Then to the far left there was no real entrance to the kitchen, it was just there. It had an island made of marble in the center with fruit. There were common objects and ingredients. There was flour every where and coco beans everywhere though. There was also a half stirred bowl of chocolate on the counter. He must of stopped him while making some chocolate.

Bunny sat down on the couch and the placed the struggling teen over his lap. He then looped his knee over his kicking legs. It looked like he was between both of his legs so he could stop kicking. (( I'm sorry I'd you cant really imagine that...I don't know how to describe it really))

Bunny then lulled down the brown pants so it was right under his bottom. He would be lying if he he didn't have a nice ass like that. So plump. Jack stopped right there. He had to look over at bunny over his shoulder. " Bunny what are you doing?" Jack sounded scared. Bunny just stared at him with a growl. " what I should I have done long ago with all of this happened!" he said as he moved to pick up a large and thick paint brush. He turned it over so the handle of the brush was sticking out. Jack looked horrified. Bunny started.

"what in hells name do ya think ya were doin' ? Jack frost you are being nothing more than an ass to every one. What the hell is wrong with you? Is this your way to get some sort of fucking attention? Well guess what you got it!" he said as he then brought the brush right on his ass. A scream radiant through the house with a nice red mark was planted on his ass. He wasn't through yet, he started to just keep going. He didn't have a rhythm or a place he hated most. It was equal though. He gave at least each side 25 total but let's not get our self caught up just yet.

Each side was getting nice and red and with each hit a new scream came out. Bunny was soon hearing sobs come from his throat. " BUNNY STOP! IM SORRY, I WON'T DO IT AGAIN! STOP! OWWWWW THAT HURTS!" " That's the point" he gave him a nice one on the left cheek. The boy didn't stop struggling either. He was putting up a fight but a very bad one. It was about ten smacks full of nothing but screams and sobs till Bunnys voice rose up again.

"What is it that is making you so fucking mean this past month, mate?" he asked him as he swung a hit on his right cheek which lead to a mighty scream. Tears stained his faced as bunny temporally stopped to hear him talk. Jack could soon choke out something from his throat. "H-have you ever just wanted to be somewhere but not matter w-what you do...you can't?" he asked as looked over at m, thinking it was over. Bunny sighed..oh boy. "Jack...we're you trying to be like one of us because you felt like you don't belong? Are ya trying to work yourself to death, mate?" he asked him in a soft and soothing tone.

Jack looked away as tears started to fall down his face more. He soft, " yes" came out. Bunnies heart started to break but he knew he needed this. He had to get one. With out a word, he gave him the last of spankings. Jack gave out loud and mean screams. He started to cry even more. This was breaking poor bunnies heart to see his bel- no..no...don't use that word, his dear friend like that scream out in pain. His ass was a painting that bunny couldn't even make. The red marks of heat we're starting to get a tiny bit of frost around the edges to cool it off. It looked like a beautiful work of art...on someone's ass. He gave a small, unheard chuckle.

He set the brush down on the table and let his friend cry out his final tears. Bunny moved his leg so he could feel a little bit more comfortable. Bunny felt like a huge jerk that just hit a two year old for asking too many questions. He couldn't take it anymore and picked him up in his arms and held him close to his chest and Jack busted out crying. Bunny clenched to his hair while jack soaked his fur with his tears. He found it might be time to speak after about like an hour went by with just crying. "mate...you don't have to be like us to be with us. Jack we're family and wether you like it or not, you're stuck with us. Jack we love you just the way you are. That's why MIM chose you. He say you just being a childish spirit that does everything to help children. You have someone we don't. " he said as he placed a small kiss to the top of his head.

Jack nodded in his fur and sniffled at big, his face now covered in stare tears that froze of him and frost trails down his face. Bunnies fur was now covered in tiny icicles from the tears. "I'm sorry" jack said after ten minutes pasted with nothing but silence. Bunny rubbed his back and nodded, a tear of his own came out. "it's ok, mate...it's over..." he finally said. Jack couldn't help but give off something that...he hasn't in a long time. He laughed. " I never knew you cared bunny" " oh shut up, I only wanted to see you at your weakest point" jack raised a brow. " pervert" " brat" they both started laughing at their name war. Bunny stared at the clock."well this was only part of your punishment." " wait what?"

Bunny threw him on the couch and got up."you're going to say sorry to all the other guardians and then you are going to help me unfreeze my warren. Then you're going to do whatever the other guardians want you to do! Understood?" he asked him. Jack was trying to pull his pants up and listen at the same time. "yeah yeah"

-line break bitches!-

"...and I'm sorry for being a giant jerk to everyone and I'll do whatever it takes to make it up to you guys" Jack said with his shoulders down and his staff in his hand. North just laughed and gave the tiny teen a bear hug. Tooth flew over and hugged him as well and sandy gave two thumbs up, way up. Jack was happy his new family was now happy with him. Bunny then smiled and stopped the ground twice. "now that, that's done. I need jack back to unfreeze my warren."

Jack groaned. "whatever..." he flew over to him then down the hole to the warren, bunny quickly following him. Bunny shivered as the atmosphere was still freezing. He then pulled back up his friend. "now the main entrance will be a nice touch to start on" he said as he sat him down. " and if it's not done by the time I get back...we're just going to have to see how red that ass can get" jack gulped. " pervert" bunny laughed and went to his warm house, leaving his sore bottomed jack to work. Between you and me, bunny was staring at his ass the whole time, hoping his eggs could do him a favor.

-line break-

"BUNNY! GIVE ME BACK MY PANTS!" "lol nope"


End file.
